Long shot
by kAtExxx
Summary: After getting back together Jade is determined not to ruin the relationship again with her jealousy ,but when Beck's old friend from Canada gives her a reason too will Beck finally understand why?
1. Prologe

Beck Oliver and Jade West were driving in Beck's _ancient _car from the late 1980's on their way to the airport to pick up Beck's childhood friend who was spending the next two months in L.A. Jade wasn't to happy about this and Beck wasn't telling her much about his _friend , _Jade didn't even know it's name. All she knew was that they'd been planning this meet up for months and his _friend_ would be staying in his house. The first Jade heard of this friend was that morning when Beck had told her they'd be going to the airport.

The car journey was silent except for every now and then when the music coming from Jade's earphones when she'd higher the volume up to high. Beck ignored it , it didn't bug him too much and he was to happy , this would be the first time he'd see his friend in five years. They'd managed to keep in touch be sending letters , video chatting and texting each other.

Beck pulled into the parking lot outside the airport (he didn't want to pay for the parking in there.) and climbed out of the car. Jade did the same and shut the door behind her. She walked up to him and walked beside him to the big doors of the east entrance of the airport. "I can't wait to see Alex again." Beck admitted and squeezed Jade's hand smiling.

"So that's his name." Jade said smiling at Becks happiness.

"Her." Beck corrected. Jade did her best not to flip out and reminded herself that almost a year ago they broke up of her stupid jealousy but she didn't stop herself from letting her smile fall.

"What time is her flight coming in at?" Jade asked sadly staring down at the white floor of the airport.

"It should've came 10 minutes ago." Beck said ignoring Jade's obvious sadness. _That hurt._ Jade thought. Beck lead her to the terminus were Alex had landed.

"Beck!" The pair heard a high pitched voice say from behind them. Beck quickly turned around spinning Jade around with him. Jade glared at him.

"Alex!" Beck said and the pair hugged. Jade examined the girl. She had long bleach blonde hair that ended right bellow her ribs. It was dead straight. She had a pair of piercing green eyes , like a Cat's. She had a really slim figure and broad hips. Her cheekbones were better than Tori's. Jade felt jealousy boil inside of her as Beck pulled Alex into a hug. She stood awkwardly to the side and waited for them to finish.

"I can't believe it's really you." Alex laughed when the pair pulled apart. "You look great." Alex complimented.

"Alex this is Jade, the girl I've been telling you about." Beck said and pointed to Jade. The smile still hadn't left his face. Jade hasn't seen him look this happy. _That also hurt_.

"Hi." Jade greeted and forced a smile. Before Jade knew it Alex pulled her into a hug. Jade was shocked and when Alex let go she had to catch her breath.

"You must be Beck's girlfriend I've heard so much about you." Alex said to Jade smiling showing a full set of straight pearly white teeth.

"Oh have you?" Jade asked and looked at Beck who raised his hands up in defense.

"Well why don't we get going I can't wait to see Drew and Florence." Alex admitted referring to Beck's parents.

"Yeah." Beck agreed and the three began to walk to the exit. "You know they were thrilled when I told them you were coming over for so long." Beck explained.

"Aww." Alex said and put her hand over her heart. They arrived at the car and Beck put Alex's luggage into the trunk. Alex and Beck sat in the two seats in the front.

"Okay." Jade muttered to herself and sat in the seat in the back. Beck gave Jade a look that meant be nice.

"Oh Beck tomorrow can we go sightseeing?" Alex begged. Jade smirked Beck hated sightseeing.

"Eh... Sure." Beck agreed. Jade's jaw dropped. They'd been best friends since he was 12 and moved to L.A. and he always mentioned how much he hated sightseeing and it made him feel like a tourist. Jade felt anger and jealousy boil inside her she was going to explode any minute now.

"I thought you hated sightseeing?" Jade said entering their conversation.

"I do but you know anything for a friend." Beck said and playfully punched Alex's shoulder._ If looks could kill this minute in time both Alex and Beck would be dead. Ten times. With scissors._ Jade thought. Jade watched as Alex's hand touched Beck's hand which was on the gearstick. Jade quickly pulled Alex's hand and pointed out the window.

"Look the Hollywood sign." Jade said distracting her. Alex wasn't too fazed but Beck knew what Jade meant by what she had done.

"OMG. It's so much bigger than I thought." Alex exclaimed and pressed her face against the window. Beck leaned his head back to the point were he could talk to Jade.

"We're having a talk later." He whispered. Jade frowned it wasn't even that bad she just moved her hand away from his. For all he knows she might have swine flu Jade was saving him.

* * *

After an hour and a half car journey Beck pulled up outside his house. His good mood had kind of left when he saw Jade act jealous again ,she hasn't been jealous in two months , he thought she'd gotten over her childish jealousy. Obviously he was wrong. After the car incident she didn't speak up and just kept to her own business. Beck exited the car and Alex did the same. Jade slowly made her way out of the car not as happy as the other two though.

"We'll take your stuff out later." Beck told Alex who nodded.

"I'm so excited!" Alex exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet your friends." She said. _First Beck now my friends , what next?_ Jade thought. Beck took out his house keys and unlocked his front door.

"Is she here?" Florence questioned running into the hallway and saw Alex standing there. "Oh dear you look gorgeous." Florence told her and gave Alex a hug.

" Mom why don't Jade and I show Alex her room." Beck suggested.

"Of course." Florence agreed. "Dinner is in an hour. Jade dear there is none for you." Florence clarified.

"Whatever." Jade mumbled. Florence says that to Jade every time she is in their house when they're having a meal it gets extremely frustrating. Jade followed Beck and Alex up the stairs to the guest room.

"This is your room." Beck told Alex.

"Cool. Were is your room?" Alex asked.

"Of course you'd wanna know that." Jade muttered. Alex didn't hear her but Beck did.

"Jade ." He warned. "Remember the R.V. in the front garden that's were I sleep." Beck explained.

"No way! That is so cool." Alex exclaimed and rushed over to the window to get a better look of the R.V. "Can I see inside it?" She asked.

"Maybe later." Beck replied.

* * *

Later that night at 11:30p.m. before he went to bed Beck remembered he had to talk to Jade. He lazily grabbed his phone off his bedside table and scrolled down to her contact which was down as _babe _. He pressed the call button and listened to it ring before she picked up. "Hello." Her groggy sleepy voice greeted.

"Jade , what was with you today?" He asked her more coldly than he had intended.

"What are you on about Beck?" Jade asked.

"You were being jealous again after all the progress you made." He said in a softer tone so she'd respond in a softer tone too.

"I'm sorry." Jade mumbled. "It's just you seemed so happy with her and I just felt left out." Jade admitted.

"Aw baby I'm sorry." Beck apologized.

"It's fine , Can I come over tomorrow?" Jade asked.

"Sure what time?" Beck asked.

"In the morning." Jade said.

"Kay see you then." Beck said.

"G'night." Jade mumbled before hanging up. Beck lay back down in his bed and made himself comfortable. He heard the door of his r.v. open. He looked up and saw Alex walk in.

"Oh hey Alex." Beck greeted.

"You should stop talking." Alex said and pressed her lips against his and Beck didn't no why but he kissed back.


	2. Cheater?

Jade walked down the hall in her two bedroom apartment she shared with her mom, Monica. "What are you doing up so early?" Monica asked.

"I'm going over to Beck's and its 10 a.m." Jade pointed out. Monica tutted. "Don't tut at me." Jade ordered and furrowed her brows.

"Whatever. I'm going to Jacks I will not back until tomorrow." Monica informed. Jack was her current boyfriend. Jade hated him , he was just like the other guys her mother dated except she doesn't think this one has cheated on her. Yet.

"Ughhh. You're always there." Jade groaned and put two slices of toast into the toaster.

"Kill you mother for finding love." Monica said and raised her hands up.

"I think you found a crack head." Jade admitted.

"Jade!" Monica scolded. Monica was always bad at scolding Jade because Jade didn't care what she said because she doesn't take her mother seriously because there is only thirteen years between them. Yeah her mom is a whore. "I'm going now , take care." Monica said before exiting the apartment. The toast popped out of the toaster and Jade took it out and smeared nutella over it before taking it with her out of the apartment. Jade walked down the three flights of stairs that led to the entrance/exit of the building.

Jade unlocked her car and climbed in. She started to drive to Beck's house. The journey is only about 5 minutes long so it doesn't take Jade to long to get there. She arrived outside Beck's R.V. She rang the bell and waited for him to answer. He didn't. Jade couldn't hear any movement coming from inside the R.V. She tried again but got the same out come. Jade became fed up so she just opened the door.

The R.V. was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust but when she did she wished they hadn't. Alex was laying asleep next to an also sleeping Beck. Her bleach blonde hair was peeking out of the sheets. Jade couldn't believe him. _Is this the first time? Has he done this before? _Jade thought. She felt warm tears form in her eyes but she forcefully blinked them away.

She stormed out of the R.V. slamming the door behind her to wake the other two up. She went into her car and drive. She didn't know where she was going or when she'd get there she just drove.

* * *

**Beck pov.**_** Previous night.**_

Alex forcefully pressed her lips against mine. I don't know why I did it but I kissed her back. I felt her push her tongue into my mouth. I knew this was wrong but it felt so right. No Beck this is wrong , remember your girlfriend Jade ,the one your were talking to literally five minutes ago. I felt Alex reach for my belt , that's when I pulled back.

"Alex I have a girlfriend." I reminded her.

"Don't be a sour puss Beck. She won't find out." Alex encouraged.

"No this is wrong enough as it is." I told her and myself. If I was a different person and I knew what I just did I'd beat me up.

"Well I can't go back into your house your parents are asleep." Alex argued.

"Fine sleep on the couch." I told her.

"No I need a bed." She explained.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch." I compromised.

"Well now I feel bad." Alex said guilty.

"Fine we'll both sleep in the bed." I said.

"Kay." Alex said and we both crawled under the covers. "Night Beck." She yawned.

"Yeah , night." I mumbled. Like I'll be able to get any sleep. I lay awake and starred up at the ceiling. Should I tell Jade? Would she find out if I didn't tell her? I was giving myself a head ache.

I woke up to a loud bang. Alex and I shot up. The front of the R.V. was shaking. I sat up on my bed and peaked out the window. I saw Jade's car pull out of my drive way. Shit. "Who was that?" Alex asked.

"Jade." I mumbled.

"Did she see us?" Alex questioned nervously.

"Yeah , I think so." I muttered.

"I'm sorry if I ruined things for you two." Alex apologized.

"It's fine , I'll call her later after she calms down." I explained.

"Oh...Well let's go get breckie." Alex suggested.

"Kay." I mumble sadly. _I've gotta tell Jade._

" Oh and Beck one more thing." Alex said turning around. " Let's not tell _her _about this." Alex told him. I nod. I think she already knew something. "And if you do I'll tell her what happened when we were 12." Alex warned. I gulped and nodded.

After breakfast I took Alex sightseeing like I promised I would. She was so excited she was constantly taking pictures of the most ridiculous things , like every hotdog cart we passed because she said you rarely see them in Canada. "Beck I forgot to tell you." Alex said to me.

"Sure what is it?" I asked her.

"I'm going to attend your school while I'm here." Alex said and smiled and wide toothy grin.

"Al , that's great I didn't know you were into performing." I said to her.

"Well I am , I hear its the best in L.A." Alex told me.

"It is, I can't believe you didn't tell me you got accepted." I said and smiled. I'm sure my friends would love Alex just as much as I did.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Alex admitted.

"Well I'm surprised." I said smiling so she knew it was good.

"Hey can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Alex asked and pointed to the large Ferris wheel ahead of us.

"Yeah sure." I agreed. I purchased us two tickets and we both waited in the line.

"I'm sorry about last night." Alex apologized.

"It's cool." I lied and wrapped my arm around her shoulder

"And there is the cheater." A voice said behind me and I heard a dramatic gasp. _Shit_

**A/N Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed last chapter I was literally so happy about it and everyone who favourited and followed it too.**

**superstar1030:Here it is and thanks. :)**

**BadeFan4ever22: Here it is thanks for reviewing.:)**

**jhenybadefan:I will thanks for reviewing.:)**

**jasmine3215:Thanks for reviewing and adding me to your favorite authors that's pretty cool.:)**

**Writer And Bookworm: Thanks for reviewing and the compliment. :)**

**MaryLeboneFirst: Thanks for reviewing here is the update.:)**

**LuvBadeForever: Here is the update.**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing**

**oh and to the guest reviewer who asked for Beck to pull back so Jade wouldn't be sad sorry this chapter was previously written :( / :)**

**Thanks please review , guess who the voice and the gasp are. (They're two separate people.)**


	3. just a day at the fair

**Cat pov. 11 a.m**

I slept over in Tori's house last night we has so much fun we filmed another funny nugget show , we annoyed Trina and we watched sitcoms. It was a fun day. When we woke up it was like 9:45 a.m so we stayed up early watching re runs of girly cow and eating Captain crunch on Tori's couch. We were pretty happy. Trina was still in bed and Tori's parents had gone out so it was basically only us. We heard the door bell chime.

"I'll get it." Tori told be and placed her bowl of Captain Crunch on the table before walking up to the door. She opened the door. From the angle I was at I couldn't see who it was. I was getting curious. I walked up to the door so I could see.

"Jade?" I asked confused.

"Obviously I haven't changed my name." Jade mumbled sadly. She was a mess. Her hair was frizzy and her eyes were red and she had dried black tears on her cheeks.

"What happened?" Tori asked sympathetically.

"Beck." Jade said before crying into her arm.

"What'd happened , did you two break up?" Tori asked. Jade shook her head.

"Is he hurt?" I asked. Jade sniffed

, "No...he...girl." Jade sobbed.

"I can't hear a word she's saying." I say to Tori.

"What'd Beck do." Tori asked leading Jade into her house. Jade sat up and wiped her eyes.

"He slept with Alex." Jade stated.

"A dude?" I asked shocked. Beck doesn't seem gay.

"He's gay?" Tori asked confused. We have nothing against gays its just Beck doesn't seem gay.

"No , a chic , a hot chic." Jade sniffed.

"That jerk!" Tori snapped. Both Tori and I knew how it felt like to be cheated on but are ex's didn't sleep with another girl.

"Wait so Alex isn't a dude?" I asked unsure.

"No!" Tori snapped. "Look Jade why don't we go to the carnival to take your mind off things?" Tori suggested.

"Yay! Can we go on the teacups?" I asked excitedly.

"Shhh." Tori hushed.

"All I wanted to do was go on the teacups." I muttered.

"So what do you say?" Tori asked.

"M'kay," Jade mumbled.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up." Tori said and lead Jade up the stairs , I quickly followed.

We arrived at the fair , it was pretty crowded but it took Jade's mind off things. "Can we go on the teacups now?" I asked annoyed.

"No it's my turn." Tori told me. "I wanna go on the splash mountain." Tori said.

"I'm not getting wet." Jade objected.

"That goes up pretty high." I observed the water slide Tori wanted us to ride.

"Buzzkills." Tori muttered.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No excuse for killing the buzz." Tori said.

"I wanted ice cream." I stated.

"Me too. Vega get us some." Jade ordered being like herself.

"Fine were will you guys be?" Tori asked.

"In the line for the Ferris wheel." I replied and dragged Jade over to the queue. I observed the couple on front of us. One had super , super , duper long blonde hair. I couldn't see her face though but she looked fairly tanned. The guys was taller than her by a good bit he had longish hair that went bellow his shoulders like Beck's-Wait.

"And there is the cheater." Jade mumbled. _Dammit._ This was supposed to take her mind off Beck.

* * *

**Beck pov.**

_"And there is the cheater." _I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly took my arm off Alex and spun around. I saw Cat and Jade behind me Cat had her arms crossed and her brows furrowed.

"Wait what?" I asked _playing _dumb , wait I am dumb I kissed a girl while I was with another girl. Jade remained quiet and stared at Alex with a hurt expression on her face

"Jade told me and Tori that you slept with _that_." Cat said for her and pointed to Alex.

"What we didn't sleep together." Alex stated.

"I saw you." Jade mumbled.

"Well I don't know what you saw." I said to her a bit coldly.

"Then why was she in your bed!" Jade snapped. A course of _ooh's_ and _ohh's_ came from the crowed that had gathered around us.

"Hey I got us ice-cream...Oh you." Tori said happily at the beginning before looking at me in disgust before handing the ice-creams to Jade and Cat.

"Tori it's not what you think." I reassured her.

"Oh then what is it Beck?" She asked me.

"Alex just spent the night in my R.V. is all." I explained to her , Jade and Cat. (And the crowed too.)

"You have a couch there too." Cat reminded me.

"I wouldn't let him." Alex interjected.

"Stay out of this you whore!" Jade snapped causing Cat to gasp loudly.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I warned her. Jade looked at me hurt.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"Because she's my friend." I explained.

"With benefits." Jade coughed.

"We never had sex!" I reminded angrily.

"Really then what did you do?" Jade asked smugly.

"Don't tell her!" Alex hissed lowly and quietly that only I could hear.

"We..." I paused.

"Don't tell her." Alex warned me.

"We just kissed , but it was only like 2 seconds and it didn't mean anything." I finished. I watched as Jade's jaw dropped and the hurt expression remained.

"I warned you." Alex whispered in my ear. "When we were twelve Beck got a girl pregnant." Alex announced. I watched Jade's eyes fill up with tears.

"You promised me I was your first." She whispered before running off.

**A/N:**

**VictoriousGirl20: Aww thank you and thanks for reviewing :)**

**ParadiseAngel:They do. Sorry you weren't in the chapter one part of this I had it posted when I saw your review. Thanks :)**

**CoolBade101: Thanks for reviewing your guess was right :)**  
**  
Caterina Vega: Thanks for reviewing your guess was right :)**

**Victoriousjadefan: Thanks for reviewing your guess was right :)**

**Clarity23:Alot of people don't like Alex. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**DrizzyJ: Thanks , Beck is kinds stupid in this fic :)**

**BadeFan4ever22: Thanks for reviewing(again). Beck tried to act like nothing happened because of the secret Alex knew. But he is stupid :)**

**superstar1030: Thanks for reviewing (again) :)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing (again) :)**

**stormclouds09: Thanks for reviewing. Not many people like Alex dunno why all she did was kiss Beck. (Joke intended.) :)**

**Please review next chapter might be partly song fic thought? It will definitely be based on the song teen idle though. (I heart Marina)**


	4. Mirrored

**Beck pov.**

_"You promised me I was your first." She whispered before running off._

"Jade wait." I called after her and reached my hand out but she was gone.

"Douche." Tori spat before slapping be across the face. I place my hand to were she slapped me. _Ow._ I deserved it. I'm gonna try fix things with Jade. I began to walk in the direction Jade left in.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To find Jade." I replied turning around to look at her. "Maybe you should wait there." I suggested. She frowned but obliged. I'm mad at her , she knew my biggest secret and told them all. I'll have to forgive her though , she is living in my house. I would kick her out but my Mom would never allow it , I think she likes Alex more than she does me. I saw black and purple hair flash around the corner , _Jade._ She looked around and saw me , her eyes widened and she picked up her pace. I watched her run into the mirror maze.

I followed her in I looked around but I only saw about fifty of my own shadows. I placed my hands either sides of the mirrors , to avoid walking into them. Jade had sped along this but I found extremely difficult. I saw Jade! Or was it one of Jade's reflections? I saw (reflection) Jade continue running. I chased after her and managed to avoid hitting into any mirrors.

I reached the end of the maze but Jade was still ahead of me. I watched her run away into an aisle that was doing food and cliché carnival games. "Jade!" I called after her. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. With her free arm she stole a mask on a stick of some five year old. "Jade." I said softly.

"Go away , Beck." She mumbled and took the mask off her face. I slowly took it off her and handed it back to the tear eyed five year old and received a glare from his angry mother who scurried him along.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Why did you lie though? She asked me.

"I don't know , I just wanted you to feel special." I said and harassed her cheek softly. She slowly pushed my hand away.

"Beck just being _with _you makes me feel special." Jade admitted. I smiled and starred down at her. "I don't know if I can trust you any more." Jade said and stares down on the dried muck and small patches of grass on the ground.

"Jade I said I was sorry." I pointed out.

"Sorry doesn't get rid of a kid!" Jade yelled.

"I don't have a kid!" I yelled slightly louder then she had.

"Alex just told me." Jade yelled and hissed at Alex's name

"She had a miscarriage." I said softly. Jades expression changed , she still looked hurt but now she just looked lost for words.

"Well well... it still happened!" She snapped.

"It happened five years ago!" I yelled.

"Five years ago I didn't even know what sex was!" Jade retaliated.

"That's a massive lie." I said knowing you get sex Ed in fifth grade.

"Well I thought it was gross." She restated.

"Okay I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"Just leave me alone Beck , so what if she's not pregnant you still kissed Alex." Jade mumbled.

"Don't act like your so innocent." I spat back.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"How come I haven't met anyone in your family?" I asked curiously yet angry.

"You met my dad." Jade pointed out.

"Jade I saw you pay him , I know he was an actor." I said angrily.

"So what if you haven't met any of my family maybe I like it that way." Jade snapped.

"That excuse makes no sense."

"Neither do you."

"What do you mean." I asked.

"One minute you're all Jade I'm so sorry , then you're turning the around on me." Jade spat.

"I just want what's best for you." I whispered.

"I didn't realize that was kissing other girls." Jade sneered.

"I'm sorry , really." I told her and wrapped my arms firmly around her back. I felt her place her head in my chest. I could feel it getting damper and damper but I ignored it. She was making soft sobbing sounds that were really quiet. I could still hear them though. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her and began to rub her hair. We remained in this position for about five minutes until Jade pulled back.

"My dads in jail." Jade admitted. I wiped away the tears that were on her face. "And me and my mom are living off un-employment." She finished.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Quit apologizing." She ordered.

"Sorry." I joked. She glared at me but broke into a grin.

"Is that why you moved here." Jade asked me.

"Is what why I moved here?" I asked her confused.

"Because you got a girl pregnant." Jade explained.

"My parents never knew." I recalled.

"Oh..." Jade mumbled.

"The girl was 15 I didn't exactly want to tell them." I said.

"You wouldn't want to tell them that now either." Jade pointed out.

"Yeah maybe we should go back to the others." I suggested.

"Of course you'd want to go back to Alex." Jade sneered. This is getting really annoying.

"I thought you were over this jealousy thing." I snapped. Jade flinched.

"I thought you wouldn't kiss another girl." Jade shot back.

"She kissed me." I reminded.

"You kissed back." She shouted. I watched as passing people stared at us.

"Jade shush you're making a seen." I hushed.

"It's always me. Call me when you get some sense knocked into you." Jade said coldly before storming. Wow two major fights with my girlfriend in the past two hours , smart Oliver , smart. I heard my phone ring. I instantly picked it up. It was Tori.

_"You must be pretty stupid to show up at school tomorrow."_ Tori's sly voice warned from the other line. She hung up on me. I also noticed my Slap notifications were going 90. They were all saying something to do with me being a cheater. _FML._

**A/N Please review and tell me what you think should happen next (As much as you all hate Alex she can't leave because then then the story doesn't correspond with the description.)**

**Paradise Angel: Yes , yes it is. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Caterina Vega: Thanks , when I first read it I thought you meant Jade's line. Ha ha. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**LuvBadeForever: Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**jjohnson612: Sometimes Beck can come off as a bigger jerk but yeah Alex. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Guest: Thanks. :)**

**CoolBade101: Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**DrizzyJ: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**VictoriousGirl02:Thanks I try my best. Thanks for reviewing.:)**

**Stormclouds09: Well I guess that's agreeable. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing:)**


	5. CAT FIGHT

Monday morning. Beck didn't want to go to school. After the phone call with Tori yesterday everything still felt uneasy and unsettled and he had a feeling this was all going to blow up in his face , but on the other side of the argument it was Alex's first day and he's pretty sure she wouldn't like to be alone and interrogated by his angry _friends?_

After breakfast himself and Alex clambered into the small car. The car journey was filled with Alex's voice saying how excited she was to be attending this school. Beck gave (not so.) helpful nods every now and then. They arrived at the school early enough , there was still a half hour until classes began. They took it as an opportunity to get Alex's schedule and locked sorted out. Beck lead the way to the secretly , Julie Godspeed's office. The office was the only thing not different about other schools in Hollywood arts. In the office there was a large wooden desk with Ms. Godspeed written on a plastic thing. There was a dinosaur aged computer in the desk as well as plastic poppies in a blue and green vase , a graduation photo from the first and last seniors of Hollywood arts.

Behind the desk there was two large metal six drawer filing cabinets and a door that led to the staff room. On front of the desk were two extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs , a shelf filled with ping pong trophies, a map of the schools fire exits ,a picture of Helen she more them likely put there and two plastic aloe's either side of the entrance which Jade despised since they always hit her. On the window sill there was a box of tissues and a bunch of scattered papers thrown there.

"How may I help you." Ms. Godspeed's asked in a voice similar to Roz from monsters inc's. Julie Godspeed was in her mid to late fifties and they weren't kind to her. She had frizzy hair which she lazily tied in a bun that was on the verge of falling out constantly. Her hair was white at the roots but flowed down to a brownish shade. She had wrinkles around her eyes and her chin to neck area was stretched.

"Yeah I'm looking for my schedule and locker , I'm new." Alex replied. Ms. Godspeed typed on her computer a bit before handing Alex a schedule.

"Your locker is 302 dearie." Ms. Godspeed informed. The pair began to walk out. Beck turned around to say goodbye and thanks but decided against it when Ms. Godspeed winked at him flirtatiously. Beck shuddered and shit the door behind him.

"What locker is it again?" Beck asked Alex.

"302" Alex replied looking at the piece of paper it was written on.

"Shit." Beck mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked curiously.

"That's underneath Jade's locker." Beck explained.

"Ohh." Alex said spreading out the 'o'

"Yeah." Beck agreed. Beck saw André and Robbie walk through the main doors together. "Look Al these are my friends." Beck said and walked over to them. Once they arrived the conversation between André and Robbie died. "Hey." Beck greeted with a small wave of his hand.

"Yeah , hey." Robbie said coldly before he walked off and André followed.

"What's up with you guys?" Beck asked them running up to them.

"You hurt Jade." André said smugly.

"Yeah , that is a...a so NOT cool thing." Robbie agreed. The pair continued to walk away.

"Well they didn't seem happy." Alex commented. Beck nodded his head in agreement.

"I can't believe you showed up!" A feisty voice said from behind them. The pair turned around to see a _cranky_ Tori Vega and a confused Cat Valentine.

"What?" Beck asked confused.

"We warned you." Tori said speaking for girls (bar Alex of course.)

"Yeah." Cat chimed in happily.

"Beck goes to school he has just as much right as the rest of you to be here." Alex interjected in a matter-of-fact type voice. It didn't suit her to well though.

"Well you don't , do us all a favor and go." Tori snapped at Alex.

"No , you leave." Alex said equally as loud as Tori , possibly louder.

"Is that the best come back you could think of?" Tori asked sweetly. Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah thought so." Tori muttered.

"What'd you think , I got confused after I said _yeah._" Cat asked.

"It doesn't matter Cat let's just go." Tori mumbled and softly wrapped her long fingers around Cat's upper arm and turned around.

"Yeah walk away." Alex called at them.

"That's it!" Tori yelled and let go of her grasp of Cat to turn around before lunging herself at Alex. Alex let a yelp out because of being caught by surprise but she quick to fight back. Tori scraped her newly manicured nails into Alex's cheek drawing blood. Alex wrapped her fake tanned hands into Tori's dark brown hair and began to pull at it with great force.

"Tori!" Beck shouted at Tori and began to attempt to pry the fighting teens off of each other. Tori pushed Alex onto the ground causing Alex's head to knock hard of the concrete floor. Alex winced at the pain but was determined not to let Tori notice. Alex gripped Tori's leg and pulled her down to the ground with a loud bang. Alex sat up onto her knees and pinned her wrist's down forcefully. Alex slowly pushed her knees down into Tori's lower abdomen. Tori groaned in pain.

"Get off her!" Cat shouted and she strongly shoved Alex off Tori causing her to fall onto her side.

"You Bitch." Tori spat and knelt down next to Alex's face and slapped it. A fat red handprint was already forming in Alex's left cheek.

"Tori!" Beck snapped and pulled Tori by the shoulders off Alex. Beck helped Alex up onto her feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked fearfully holding her hand up to the cheek Tori had slapped.

"You!" Tori replied and shot Alex daggers with her eyes.

"Tori leave her alone." Beck ordered.

"Why don't you leave us alone haven't you noticed Jade was to heartbroken to come to school today or were you to busy sucking face with a girl that isn't your girlfriend." Cat asked hatefully.

"Think about it next time." Tori spat before walking off to her homeroom class quickly followed by Cat.

"Look what you caused Beck."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in the past three days. Hope it wasn't to long a wait. Please review. I'm thinking next chapter to have bit's of Alex's pov in it thoughts?**

**DrizzyJ: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Caterina Vega: Yeah I like writing feisty Tori more then whore-y Tori. Thanks for reviewing.:)**

**ParadiseAngel.:I agree. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Victoriousjadefan: Sorry don't think it was possible hope being beat up was close enough. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**LuvBadeForever: Aww don't cry little emoticon. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Jhenybadefan: I agree. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Cleanair.: Only Alex could get slapped , sorry. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Dawnmist of riverclan: Really? OMG that's so cool. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**VictoriousGirl20: Thanks for reviewing:)**

**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D: They sorts did. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Stormclouds09: Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing:)**

**BadeFan4ever22: I agree thanks for reviewing:)**


	6. Cupcake chairs and un-wanted tears

**Alex pov**

"Alexandra Montgomery , Victoria Vega , Beck Oliver and Caterina Valentine please report to Helen's office immediately." Julie Godspeed's voice boomer over the intercom. I groaned and slammed the grey door of my locker shut. I looked over and Beck who had the same annoyed expression on his face. I done nothing wrong Tori was the one who jumped on me , I was only using self defense to protect myself.

I followed Beck into Helen's office since I had no idea were it was. The office was different to most schools it had lime green ,sky blue and hot pink pain splatters all over the wall leaving small white gaps between the splatters , the floor was carpeted and shade of black with the Hollywood arts logo in the center of it. There a cupcake shaped bean bag on front of a plain wood desk with a pear mac on it a mouse with a mouse cover over it and a bobble head of Randy Jackson.

"Take a seat." Helen said motioning us to the cupcake seats on front of the desk. Cat and Tori were already there. Tori glared at me and Cat was innocently twirling her hair. "Do you care to explain what happened?" Helen asked us sternly resting her hands on her desk.

"Tori attacked me." I stated , there was no way I'm getting in trouble on my first day.

"That isn't what my witnesses , Robbie Shapiro and André Harris said." Helen said. I wasn't lying , who does she think she is accusing me of things. I looked over at Tori , her lip was busted , there was little scratches all over her face , her hair was in knots and I have no doubt in my mind that there is a killer bruise on her stomach. I wonder if I look that bad.

"Look they just go in a fight but Alex was tougher than Tori." Cat exclaimed from the cupcake seat she sat on.

"But Tori made the first move." I argued.

"Look I don't care at the moment who started it , why was it started?" Helen asked throwing her hands up in the air.

"Beck kissed Alex but he is with Jade." Cat answered.

"Ah , and were is _Jade._" Helen asked looking at Beck even though the question was directed at Cat.

"She didn't come in today." Cat mumbled playing with the hem of her pink sun dress.

"Okay , so Tori you interrogated Ms. Montgomery first?" Helen asked wresting her hands on the desk again.

"Well sorta." Tori admitted.

"That's all I need to hear four of you Saturday detention." Helen declared slamming her mouse on the table like a mallet in a court room.

"Wait I didn't do anything!" Beck argued.

'You played kissy face with another girl while with the scary one." Helen explained before picking up her folder and exiting her office.

"Wait why do I have Saturday detention?" Cat asked confused. Tori shrugged and the pair left.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to Beck for getting him into trouble.

"It's cool , I just I need to see Jade." Beck replied. It's always Jade. Can't he see I like him , I kissed him for god sake and he kissed back , I don't think you'd do that unless you like a person.

"Cool." I replied and smiled falsely ,but Beck didn't know that. He'd known me all his life I knew him longer than Jade and his Hollywood retards. He was mine and they stole him on me , they stole my only friend and I will get revenge. "I'm going to go." I told Beck and left the glorified office bakery.

* * *

**Jade pov.**

"I thought you had school today." Mom told me when she walked into the 'living room' after _work_. Which was really her hooking up with some slob at a bar.

"I do." I sniffed and hugged my legs closer to my chest.

"Jade don't cry , it doesn't end good for any of us." Mom told me. She hated crying almost as much as she hated my dad. And that was a strong amount of hatred.

"Sorry." I mumbled and hurried my head in my knees.

"Ugh I have to be a mother don't I?" She groaned.

"It might help." I wimpered

"Again with the crying." She moaned.

"I hate everything." I sobbed.

"Don't do the crying." Mom warned. I snuffled and wiped the tears falling from my eyes.

"Beck cheated on me." I whispered so quietly that only she could hear.

"Beck?" She asked my waiting for me to explain who he was.

"Boyfriend for three year." I explained. Was he still my boyfriend.

"Oh. I thought you two broke up." My mom said. Why is she so shit at comforting.

"Your not helping!" I yelled but my voice broke when I said it from crying.

"Jade!" My mom warned not wanting to deal with tears. Why can't I have a normal parent who doesn't give out to me for having emotions. "It might help if I met the boy." My mom suggested.

"No!" I snapped.

"Why not?" She asked offended.

"Because you're , you." I replied.

"Well then." Mom said before storming of into her bedroom. I heard my phone ring. My eyes were blurry with tears so I couldn't see who was ringing but I automatically answered it.

"Hello." I snuffled.

" West , it's me Alex I want you to stay away from Beck he's mine you hear me mine!" Alex ordered. And Beck calls me clingy. How did this chic even get my number?

"No he isn't." I replied to sad to think of a proper come back.

"Just stay away from him or I'll get your little red headed friend." She warned.

"Don't touch Cat!" I ordered but she already hung up. Shit is about to go down.

**A/N : sorry about chapter five not allowing you to see it yesterday , it's fixed now though so if you haven't realized that go back and read it. Might have a Jade vs Alex fight soon opinions , did you like Alex's pov ,should I do more like that?**

**BadeFan4ever22: Aww thanks , I love how you always review each chapter. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**Bade: Thanks for reviewing:)**

**BadeCabbie167: I don't like to make any of the show character's bitchy unless it's in their personality hence Alex. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**ISeriouslyDon'tCareWhoIShip: Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Karlaserna: There will be bade next chapter but more cade (friendship) towards the end of the chapter. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Victoriousjadefan: I think if I killed Beck there'd be a lot of angry reviewers. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Santana hellstorm: Thanks I get told I'm too dramatic though. Thanks for reviewing:)**

**CoolBade101: Might take your idea on that. Thanks for reviewing:)**


	7. Saturday night fights

**A/N: shout out to the guest reviewer bade who inspired this idea for the chapter.**

Jade kept a close eye on Cat all week , where ever Cat was in Hollywood arts Jade wasn't far behind , she was also avoiding Beck much to her dismay. All through the school week she watched Cat like a hawk , and she was relieved when the weekend arrived. Well that was until she flung out Cat , Tori , Beck and Alex all had Saturday detention.

Saturday morning Jade rang Tori it wasn't something she prided doing but it had to be done.

"Jade?" Tori asked when she picked up the phone.

"No , it's your dad I just decided to change phone numbers with Jade." Jade said sarcastically.

"Okay , you could've just said yes." Tori mumbled. "What do you need?" Tori asked.

"What makes you assume I need something?" Jade asked offend.

"Yeah your right I'm sorry." Tori apologized.

"I need you to keep Cat away from Alex." Jade said cutting to the point.

"And there it is." Tori mumbled.

"I'm serious , Alex said if I go near Beck she'd get Cat." Jade explained.

"Oh god , have you?" Tori asked worried.

"No but I'm still worried." Jade admitted.

"Aww , Jade has more feelings than hatred and anger." Tori said sweetly.

"Just do it!" Jade ordered angrily.

"Sorry." Tori apologized and hung up.

* * *

Tori and Cat walked into the library only to find that Beck and Alex had already arrived. Cat and Jade sat on the left side of desk's while Alex and Beck were sitting on the right side. After Dickers left Alex seemed to attack Cat , (verbally.)

"What made you dye your hair that color." Alex laughed mocking Cat , Cat however didn't notice.

"It's the color of a red velvet cupcake , my favorites." Cat said examining a strand of hair. Alex scoffed.

"You know there is no need to be rude." Tori pointed out.

"Sorry princess." Alex said and laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Tori ordered.

"Make me." Alex said.

"Both of you stop!" Beck ordered. The two stopped fighting.

"No you stop Beck , who are you with her or us?" Tori asked gesturing to her and Cat. Beck remained silent. "Thought so." Tori mumbled before following Cat up to the sofa's.

"You made the right choice , Becky Boo." Alex cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Beck shoved them off forcefully causing Alex to gasp.

"Alex I still have a girlfriend." Beck reminded.

"STILL! Why don't you dump that sorry bitch?" Alex asked.

"That sorry bitch is standing right here." Jade sneered. Alex jumped a bit not expecting Jade to be there.

"Jade?" Beck asked confused.

"Yep." Jade replied and walked up to Alex's face. "I want you to leave Cat alone." Jade said lowly and stared Alex in the eye,

"I would've thought you'd have more sense than to come here." Alex said and stepped closer to Jade leaving only a tiny gap in between them.

"I just want you to leave Cat alone." Jade muttered.

"What's going on?" Beck asked them both.

"Why is Alex trying to hurt me?" Cat asked worried from were she sat on the sofa.

"Just stay out of it." Jade ordered.

"Really?" Beck asked worried for their well being.

"Beck was mine! You hear me mine!" Alex yelled.

"Was! Not anymore." Jade yelled.

"Wait , so we're still together?" Beck interjected. Jade glared at him.

"Yes." She growled. Beck nodded and stepped back.

"He'll never truly love you." Alex spat. Jade clenched her fist.

"What did you just say?" Jade said in a low and dangerous voice.

"He'll never truly love you." Alex repeated. Before anyone could do anything Jade punched Alex right in the mouth. Alex fell to the floor dramatically and hastily put her fingers up to her mouth were Jade had hit. "You Bitch!" Alex yelled.

Alex stood up and grabbed Jade's hair and began to pull it forcefully down. Jade hissed from the pain and Alex smirked her teeth stained red with blood. Jade kneed Alex in the chest causing Alex to let go of Jade's hair and wrapped her arms around her chest. "Hah!" Jade mocked.

"Go Jade!" Cat cheered and clapped her hands. Jade turned around to Cat and smiled.

"Jade!" Tori yelled and pointed at Alex.

"What-Ahh" Jade screamed and ducked the large wooden chair that Alex had almost hit her with. Jade saw the chair break into several large pointed pieces. Alex got her long finger nails and jabbed them into Jade's cheek. Jade ignored the pain but she could slowly feel the warm blood trickle down her pasty white skin. Alex pulled her nails out only to realize her false nail was stuck in Jade's cheek.

Alex went to kick Jade but Jade grabbed her leg and tripped Alex up. Alex grunted and yanked her foot causing Jade to fall down next to her. Alex forcefully pinned Jade down using one hand to hold down both wrists and with her spare hand reached down and grabbed one of the pointed pieces of wood. Alex held the pointed piece of would under Jade's chin.

"Alex!" Beck yelled.

"He's mine." Alex whispered into Jade's ear before stabbing the would into her shoulder.

"Ahhh." Jade screamed as Alex pushed the wood in deeper.

"Alex!" Tori , Cat and Beck yelled but it was only Tori and Cat who went up and helped Jade by pushing Alex off Jade hand helping Jade up. Jade looked at Beck hurt , why hadn't he helped.

"We should get that checked out." Tori said speaking about the wound on Jade's shoulder that was still bleeding heavily.

"But we have detention." Cat pointed out.

"I'll cover for you , I want to have a little talk with someone." Beck said and glared at Alex angrily.

**A/N Thanks for anyone who reviewed , favorites or followed this story so far. Next chapter I'm going to try and get 2k words in instead on 1k. Also what do you think will happen between Alex and Beck. Will Beck push through or will Alex manipulate him again? Dunno if they'll show but instead of smiles I put hearts for valentines day. Happy day before Valentine's day , well it's like that in my time zone , don't know about yours.**

**Caterina Vega: Next chapter definitely will be. Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**BadeFan4ever22: Gosh you do say gosh alto. Gosh. Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**karlaserna: Jade vs Alex fight for you , Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**guest: Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**bade: You are king/queen of this chapter , all hail you. Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**Jarianator: I'll try to make her more bitchy (if it's possible) Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing ❤**

**badecabbie167: Didn't think it was possible she could , thanks for reviewing ❤**

**LuvBadeForever: No one likes Alex , maybe we should feel bad for her? Nah. Thanks for reviewing ❤**


	8. Is this it?

**Beck pov**

I watched Cat and Tori help Jade's weak body out of the library. Why didn't I do anything to stop them?

"What'd you want to talk about?" Alex asked me while she re-applied bright red lipstick over her lips that already had some caked on.

"Why'd you hurt Jade?" I asked sadly. Jades hurt , she was close to tears her shoulder was really bloody.

"She hit me first." Alex said in a _duh _tone. She put the lipstick back into her purse and began to play with the fringe at the end of her blue and purple tie-dyed shirt.

"But you were being mean and Alex you were never mine and I was never yours." I said as calmly as possible.

"It's cute you think that." Alex chuckled.

"Why don't you just go back home." I asked rudely and my tone of voice rose.

"Oh Beck , the fun has just begun." Alex said and ran her finger through my dark hair. I was half expecting her to kiss me but she just walked away and left. She doesn't even know her way around here.

"Alex where are you going?" I asked following her out of the detention room.

"Oh just you know , out." Alex said diabolically.

"Alex seriously what are you doing?" I asked getting frustrated. I rubbed my forehead.

" Just stuff." Alex said sweetly and walked out of the school slamming the door tightly behind her.

"Oliver , what are you doing get back to the library!" Vice principle Dickers said walking down the stairs.

"But-" I began.

"No buts , back to the library." Dickers ordered , I obliged and trudged my way back up to the library. I hate Alex but most importantly I hate me.

**Jade pov.**

"Okay sweetly , it isn't to bad we'll just have to put some paper stitches in." Some bleach blonde nurse said to me after closely examining my shoulder. I'm getting sick of bleach blondes. "How'd this happen?" She asked.

"I fell on some glass." I lied.

"Really? Then why is there splinters in here too?" Bleach blonde asked nicely , I'm just going to call her Barbie.

"And wood , lots and lots of wood." I added. Tori and Cat nodded along with my story. Barbie gave us a weird look.

"I'm going to get the doctor you kids stay here." Barbie ordered and exited the room we were in. I took a good look at my surroundings. There were posters of the human body and stuff all over the room. The hospital bed I was lying on had a crisp white paper thing over the bed itself. There was a fake skeleton in the corner, also there was a desk and a bunch of files on it.

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Cat asked curiously.

"Because I hit Alex first." I mumbled and winced at the piercing pain still in my shoulder but gradually going away , thank god for that.

"That's right so Alex could like sue her or something." Tori finished.

"But Alex hurt you more." Cat said.

"It doesn't matter." I snapped. The doctor walked into the room alongside Barbie.

"Good afternoon Jade isn't it?" Doctor whatever is name is ,asked. I nodded and sat up. "I'm Dr. Wesley." He introduced.

"Are you gonna stitch up my arm or not!?" I asked loudly and rudely.

"I will I just need to asked you two , to leave." Dr. Whatever , I know he just told me but I forget. (I'm just calling him Seuss) said pointing at Cat and Tori.

"Bye." Tori said.

"See you in a bit." Cat said and the pair left.

"Now Jade I'll need you to take this off." Seuss said a pulled at the bottom of my blood soiled top.

"Really?" I moaned and looked Seuss in the eye.

"I won't have any feelings Jade it's just my job." Seuss said to me truthfully. "And besides I'm ten years married." He added.

"Yeah well some people cheat." I mutter and pull off my top leaving only my black bra on underneath. I could see the blood stain smeared down my arms and chest. It was probably on my collarbone too I just can't see. Seuss took out a cleaning wipe and began to wipe away the blood. I saw a flash from the window outside.

"Did you see that?" I asked Seuss.

"See what?" Seuss asked and took out the stuff he'd need for the paper stitches.

"Never mind." I mumbled.

After Seuss stitched up my shoulder with the paper stitches he covered it up with a bandage and then he dismissed me. I walked outside of the room and I noticed Cat and Tori were sitting on a row of chairs outside the room. I gave them a slight smile.

"Jade you are such a hypocrite!" Tori spat angrily at me.

"What are you talking about?" I ask them confused.

"This!" Tori snapped and shoved her blue pear phone in my face , it was a picture of me shirtless and by that angle in looks like I'm kissing Dr. Seuss.

"I didn't kiss him I swear. I'd never cheat." I promised them.

"Don't tell us. When Beck see's this pic you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Tori said.

"How'd they even get the picture anyway?" Cat asked.

"I don't know I -THE FLASH!" I yelled.

"The flash?" Tori and Cat said confused simultaneously.

"Yeah , when Dr. Seuss-" Tori cut me off.

"Dr. Wesley." Tori corrected.

"Whatever , I saw a flash come in through the window , someone must've taken a picture at a weird angle." I explained.

"Yeah what else could it have been?" Tori asked rhetorically of course Cat didn't notice that.

"Em , tiny robotic spiders with camera's were their eyes should be." Cat guessed. Tori and I gave her a puzzled look but ignored it.

"I'll go talk to Beck later." I told them.

* * *

I slowly knocked on the R.V. door at 9 o'clock that night. I was nervous but I don't know why. My stomach was turning in knots. Should I bail. It was too late. Beck opened the door , his earlier relatively normal straight face turned into a scowl , directed at me.

"Hey." He greeted coldly.

"Beck I just wanted to-" He cut me off.

"What come here and tell me how you're a whore who tried or did sleep with a man like 15 years older than you because I already know." He spat bitterly.

"No Beck you don't get it you see-" I tried to explain.

"I see what Jade? For the past week I've felt so guilty for making you sad and hurt but you've been slutting it up for some man twice your age. Hypocrite!" Beck spat.

"Beck , I get what you're saying but you need to listen-"

"Would you even come here if that photo hadn't leaked onto the slap?" He asked.

"Just listen!" I yelled.

"I don't want to Jade , just leave!" He ordered.

"What?" I asked I felt a knot in my throat grow.

"We're over , just leave!" Beck said and slammed the R.V. door in my face.

"You never listen!" I yelled at him as the black tears soiled from mascara rolled down my face.

**A/N. So em , yeah don't kill me with negative reviews over this. I wasn't going to update today but , wow amazing what can happen when your entire family is sick and you can't do anything.**

**Caterina Vega: I was going to have Beck angrier but I didn't because I don't plan my chapters I right whatever randomness pours out of my brain so I hope it wasn't to much a failure. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5 **

**Guest: No one likes Alex I might make her a friend just as mean and malicious. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**BadeCabbie167: Sorry I was going to have it like that but I just right the first thing I think of , maybe that's why I only got 55% in English. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Jade wouldn't give Alex the satisfaction of getting Beck off her or well just away from her. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**CoolBade101: He was in too much shock and he is sort of portrait as a dick in this story. Thank for reviewing ㈳5**

**guest: Next chapter he will promise. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**Guest ****: You shouldn't have that feeling. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**BadeFan4ever22: Because Jade doesn't want to let Alex think she won and she can claim Beck , well she kinda can now. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**Victoriousjadefan: Their relationship is complicated I'll explain more in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**nbtgymnast: Aww really. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**Karlaserna: Oh you seemed happy about them still being together , sorry if this kinda ruined it.㈶5 Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**Bade: You're welcome. Thanks for reviewing ㈳5**

**LuvBadeforever: Thanks for reviewing. ㈳5**

**HoAcrazylover:Alex might not be in her right mind. Ooh could of been a spoiler. But it might for reviewing ㈳5**


End file.
